


Chaos

by Story_Spinner144



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Spinner144/pseuds/Story_Spinner144
Summary: Demons.





	

My senses are heightened.  
My sight sharpens,   
showing a hidden world,  
that the untrained eyes cannot perceive.

This unseen realm can be both dangerous and beautiful.  
It opens your mind to dark and light,  
good and bad.  
We are trained to face both.

Malevolent, interdimentional beings lust for blood,   
while we kill them with the light.  
They are destroyers,  
we are the saviors.

Without us, this world would come to cease.  
We send them back to the Hell Void they came from.  
The chaos they orchestrate,  
is cut off as we take them down one after the other.


End file.
